role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Alien Metron
Alien Metron (メトロン星人 Metoron Seijin) is an cruel alien and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Alien Metron is a very dangerous alien individual, willing to drive people berserk through his radio waves or cause as much destruction as he can with his plans. Despite his evil nature, Alien Metron is actually very friendly and polite to the point of having a cup of tea. While not that great of a fighter; he makes up for it coming with his own stealthy and complex plans, most of which involve him going incognito or being sneaky and can summon his monsters from his Battle Nizer to help him out. He sometimes tends to overestimate himself. He is also very fond of cigarettes and tea. History Debut: City of Fire and Violence Alien Metron made his first appearance on Earth to San Antonio to invade the city. An odd spaceship flew down, heading towards to San Antonio and landing down near the city. As the ship landed, a floating Energy Ball flew out, hovering to the city and glowing before fading away and then changing into a more humanoid, alien form. Said alien figure then changed into giant size and then advanced into the city. The alien began to emit radio waves that drive people violent and causes terror in the streets; Alien Metron had arrived! As Alien Metron observed the chaos down below and was just about to light up a cigar, a plasma fireball then was shot at him, gaining Alien Metron's attention. Gamera appeared to stop him much to his surprise. Alien Metron then summoned out Arigera from his Battle Nizer, getting ready to fight. Just as Alien Metron was about to combat Gamera though however, a beam of light was then shot at Metron; FlamingoMask flew in and shot his Flamingo Beam against Alien Metron, stopping Metron before he could shoot Gamera. FlamingoMask and Alien Metron charged at each other, FlamingoMask chopped at Alien Metron on the head, sending Alien Metron staggering back. Alien Metron then kicked against FlamingoMask's chest in retaliation, hitting FlamingoMask hard. FlamingoMask then shot another Flamingo Beam at Alien Metron, sending Metron flying against a building. As Gamma PRGoji then appeared, Gamma PRGoji and FlamingoMask fought each other for a while; Alien Metron then got back up and sided with Gamma PRGoji in fighting FlamingoMask. Alien Metron ran back to FlamingoMask and shot some fireballs around FlamingoMask's area, creating some explosions around him. FlamingoMask then flew up and performed a flying punch against Gamma PRGoji. Gamma PRGoji was hit by the punch, only to return with slashing FlamingoMask across the chest. Following Arigera's defeat, Alien Metron sighed and then summoned him back into his Battle Nizer so that he could heal. Alien Metron shot some fireballs at Gamera, only for Gamera to blast his plasma fireballs against Alien Metron, sending him slamming against Gamma PRGoji. FlamingoMask then regrouped with Gamera to fight against both Gamma PRGoji and Alien Metron. Gamma PRGoji then retreated, having had enough, leaving Alien Metron to fight against Gamera and FlamingoMask himself. Alien Metron fired a barrage of fireballs against FlamingoMask and Gamera, to which several of them were blocked by both Gamera and FlamingoMask, some of them even deflected back against Alien Metron. Both Gamera and FlamingoMask then fired both of their attacks against Alien Metron; FlamingoMask shooting out Shadow Ball and Gamera firing a strong Plasma Fireball at Alien Metron, sending Alien Metron flying in the air before then crash-landing against some buildings. Alien Metron then turned into a blue energy ball and then flew away back into his spaceship, retreating. However, before leaving he swore that they had all not seen the last of him and then took off. The Lethal Attack of the Moth Super-Beast As Doragory rampaged, a saucer flew in, Alien Metron than had come to assist Doragory with his attack, although Doragory didn't seem to care too much. Then a ray of energy blasted down towards Doragory's and Alien Metron's area, causing both to stagger back into buildings; Ultraman Ace had appeared. Alien Metron spotted Ultraman Ace and struck a deal with Doragory stating that if he helped him beat Ultraman Ace, he could take the city and Metron himself could take the civilians. Doragory nodded and then charged into battle, firing a purple energy ball at Ultraman Ace. Ultraman Ace then fired a Fire Stream against Doragory, sending Doragory staggering back and slightly on fire. Alien Metron shot fireballs at Ultraman Ace, followed with Doragory then rushing up head with one of his hands then hitting Ace with the other hand. Ace then punched against Doragory's chest, to which Doragory then bit into Ace's shoulder, causing Ace to stagger back. Ace then fired Fire Stream towards Doragory and Alien Metron, creating explosions around them and setting Alien Metron partially on fire. Doragory covered himself from the explosion, turning to Ace and then shooting finger missiles at him. Ace fired Arrow Shot at the missiles, to which Doragory then fired an Energy Blast Ball against Ace, hitting Ace and causing him to fall down. Doragory then fired lightning bolts down at Ace, to which Ace then fired Punch Laser at the two lightning bolts to counter. Doragory then began to beat up and overpower Ace for a bit more, and Alien Metron assisted him in beating the Ultra down a bit more, until Ace then created a barrier to protect himself from their attacks for a bit. Then out from the bays, Dragon Ceasar rose out, heading towards Doragory and Alien Metron's location. Doragory then ran up and grappled at Dragon Caeser, to which Dragon Caeser opened fire with finger missiles at point blank range against Doragory. Doragory then fell over and Ultraman Ace then fired his Metallium Ray, crating a big explosion. Doragory managed to dodge the blast, but barely and then rolled over to Alien Metron, grabbing onto him and roaring that they need to go. Doragory and Alien Metron then jumped into a portal and the two then disappeared. Miami Mayhem While he didn't directly appear, he was mentioned by Pulverizer and Ramm as haven sent the two in to take down FlamingoMask. Battle of Dumaguete Abilities & Arsenal * Radio Waves: Alien Metron can emit radio waves that makes humans extremely violent and sometimes die shortly after. These radio waves are emitted by red devices small enough to fit into cigarettes. * Telepathy: Alien Metron has telepathy that allows him to possess vehicles and communicate with others from far away. * Human Disguise: Alien Metron can disguise himself as a human. * Growth: Alien Metron can grow from human size to around Ultraseven's. * Splitting Space Ship: Alien Metron has a space ship that can amplify the radio waves in his devices. This ship can also split vertically in half and act as two separate ships and use flashes that act like weak EMPs. * Energy Ball: Alien Metron can turn himself into a blue energy ball in order to go into a space ship. * Fireballs: Alien Metron can fire moderate strength fire balls. * Battle Nizer: Alien Metron has a Battle Nizer identical to Reimon's. Currently, his only know monster that he can summon is Arigera. Quotes Trivia * Alien Metron's design is based primarily off of a variety of aquatic shellfish all over Japan. He resembles a whale if he was lying on his back. * Alien Metron is named after the "Metro Subway" in Tokyo as Metron's actions and strategy were mostly conducted "underground" (without the knowledge of humanity or the Ultra Garrison.) Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Neutral Evil Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Telekinetics Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Kaiju Category:Kaijin Category:Kaiju Shifter Category:Flying Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)